RAISING THE DEAD
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Supernatural Forum Challenger-Trick-or-Treat Challenge House 24 prompt 7 Sam and Dean run across some teenagers trying to perform a dangerous spell.


Supernatural Forum Challenge

Trick-or-Treat Challenge

House 24 prompt-image knife (wooden hilt with silver blade and blood on it)

* * *

 **Raising the Dead**

The diner wasn't busy this time of day and Sam was glad. He didn't feel like dealing with people at the moment and just wanted to find a motel and crash for a few days. He was finishing up his salad and waiting on his brother to return from the restroom when a few words from a conversation behind him caught his attention.

"I'm not sure about this." a young female voice said with hesitation. "Are you sure it's not dangerous?"

"C'mon Casey, Tim invited us, said it would blow our minds. He found this weird ass book; said it had spells in it." a male voice replied.

"Yeah, Case he says we're going to raise the dead!" another male voice said excitedly.

Sam sat up and leaned backwards trying to hear better when heard _raise the dead_. Damn! When will stupid kids learn to not mess with things they know nothing about. It's always worse this time of year, Halloween.

"When are we supposed to go to the cemetery?" the female asked.

"Duh! When else, midnight, the witching hour!" he hissed trying to act scary.

"C'mon, we need to get going." a male voice urged.

Sam tried not to be conspicuous as he looked the kids over when they went by. He threw some money on the table and jumped up to follow them. He saw his brother coming down the hall and grabbed him shoving him toward the door.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Sam urged pushing him toward the door and trying to see where the kids went.

"Hey dude! What's the hurry?" Dean complained. "I didn't finish my drink!"

"We need to follow those kids." he said pointing to the three teenagers getting into an old blue Chevy. "Hurry up." Sam complained getting into the Impala and waiting for his brother.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Dean questioned his brother seeing how agitated he was.

"Stupid jerks are gonna try raising the dead tonight."

"Chill, it is Halloween, kids try that all the time this time of year. They're clueless about what they're doing."

"Yeah I know, but I heard them talking about some book and a spell." Sam told him watching the car with the kids pull out. "If someone did come across a spell book, a real spell book; these kids might just get more than they bargained for."

"Shit! I thought we could have a few days off and overdose on candy." Dean whined starting the car and pulling out to follow the kids. He pulled into traffic and sped up trying to keep them in sight. They followed them for five miles until the car stopped in front of a house letting the girl out and driving off.

"You take the girl; I got the other two idiots." Dean told Sam stopping long enough for him to get out.

 **spn**

Sam jumped out and watched the girl unlock the front door and go inside. He stood outside trying to decide the best way to approach her without freaking her out or seeming like some pervert. He felt in his pockets and found his fake FBI badge. Hoping for the best, he walked up the sidewalk to ring the bell. He waited to the side for someone to come to the door. A few minutes later, Sam heard someone on the other side of the door and it opening. The girl from the diner stood in the doorway, behind the outer glass door looking at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes I think you can, I'm Agent Shield, FBI and I think you have some information I need." Sam stated showing his badge briefly.

"FBI? I'm not sure I understand."

"We've been investigating teenagers vandalizing local cemeteries in the area this time of year. Wanna tell me what you know?" Sam asked with as much authority as he could muster.

"I-I-I don't...I mean..." Casey stuttered as she paled and began to tremble.

"Don't play coy with me Casey, what's happening tonight at midnight?" Sam continued trying to press her for information.

"Oh god!" she cried hugging her body with her arms.

"You need to tell me. I'd hate to arrest you for withholding evidence and put you in jail."

"Please, no, I'm not even sure I'm going tonight or not."

"You need to tell me all of it." Sam stated firmly.

"It was Jeremy's friend, Tim, supposedly he found this magic book with spells in it and he's going to try raising the dead tonight." she blurred out fear lacing the words.

"What cemetery? Does Tim have a last name?"

"New Haven on the outskirts of town. I think his name is Tim Gentry, but I'm not sure. They meet back in the far corner away from normal traffic where some of the oldest graves are. Please! Don't tell my parents I'm can't get in trouble." she begged in a hushed voice.

"Ok, only if you stay at home tonight and don't go anywhere near that cemetery. You understand me!"

"Yes sir, thank you." she gushed letting out the breath she was holding and smiling gratefully. "I promise, I won't leave my house."

"I'm trusting you here, don't make me regret it." Sam told her nodding and heading back down the sidewalk, pulling his cell to call Dean.

 **spn**

You find an address on this Gentry asshole?" Dean asked pulling a beer from the fridge and opening it taking a long drawl before looking at Sam for an answer.

"Yes, he lives about six miles from where Casey lives."

"Well those other two dickwads live a couple blocks from where the girl got out."

"We going to pay Stan a visit?" Sam asked looking anxiously at his brother.

"Yep, damn straight, we're putting the fear of God in him." Dean nodded slamming the beer bottle onto the table.

 **spn**

"Looks pretty normal." Sam said looking at the house where Tim Gentry lived.

"Whadda ya expect? He's still living with his parents, probably in the basement." Dean scoffed getting out of the car.

Sam grunted and unfolded his tall frame from the car and followed his brother to the front door. Dean rang the bell twice and waited for someone to answer. Noises could be heard from behind the door until finally it was pulled open and a middle age woman stared up at them.

"May I help you?" she asked happily and smiling at them. "You're a little old for trick-or-treat aren't you?"

"Does Tim Gentry live here ma'am?" Dean asked ignoring her pun about trick-or-treat. "We need to have a word with him."

"Yes, Timmy lives here, but he's not here at the moment. He's spending the night with some friends. They're having a Halloween party."

"Do you know where this party is going to be at?" Sam asked quickly knowing they needed to get that book from him.

"Its at one of his friend's in a barn, I think Mike or maybe it's Stan." she though pausing as she tapped her finger to her lips. "I'm not really sure, maybe I can help you?"

"No ma'am, we'll find him." Dean told her walking away shaking his head. No wonder the kid was a loose cannon; his parents were clueless to what he was in to.

"Now what?" Sam asked getting back in the Impala.

"We go lean on those two from the restaurant and find out where he is, and then we pay him a visit and get that book before he does something really stupid." Dean told him staring the car and heading back to the teenager's houses. "Good thing they live across the street from each other, won't have to go far."

 **spn**

"I'll go get this one; you check the house across the street and grab that one." Dean instructed his brother as he got out of the car and headed for the front door of a brick home.

"Got it." Sam called getting out and starting across the street.

Dean knocked on the door and a few minutes later a middle aged man answered. He looked Dean over before speaking.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes sir, I'm FBI sir and I need to speak to your son." Dean told him holding up his fake badge.

"You don't look like FBI." the father noted.

"Undercover sir. Your son?"

"He's not here, went with his friends Seth and Casey to some Halloween party. He said they were on the decorating committee or something like that."

"Do you know where this party is supposed to be at?"

"They're fixing up an old barn over at the Nelson's place on the outskirts of town. I made sure they had permission to use it. What's this about?"

"It's an ongoing investigation, can't say. Thank you for your time." Dean responded before heading back to the car.

Sam was walking across the street and slipped into the passenger side of the car with a frown on his face.

"Gone to a party?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he supposedly went with Jeremy and Casey to help decorate."

"Yeah got the same story. What about that Casey girl?"

"I told her not to leave the house, but we better check on her." Sam decided getting an uneasy feeling.

"Alright, but if she's gone, we're heading for the cemetery and wait on them to show up. Then we get that book and scare the crap out of them."

 **spn**

Dean followed the directions the attendant at the gas station gave them and found the cemetery just as the sun was disappearing behind the trees casting the place in the dim light between day and night. It was like someone flipped a switch as the light was sucked out of the area. Dean left the Impala hidden off to the side of the cemetery behind some bushes. With it being black, it blended in with the night.

"Where did that girl say they were going to be?"

"Casey said it's in the far back corner where the oldest graves are." Sam said as they walked through the gate and into the cemetery. He paused to look around and listen for any out of place sounds. A screech owl called loudly from the trees surrounding the graveyard and Sam cringed with its grating screech.

"C'mon, we need to find this place and get hidden before they show up." Dean told him pulling out a flashlight and heading between the tombstones using the light to guide him.

The hairs on the back of Sam's neck stood up and chills raced down his spine. He didn't like cemeteries during the day but he despised them at night. Being a hunter there wasn't much that scared him, but if he wasn't careful, his imagination could get the best of him this night. He hurriedly ran after the small beam of light that barely illuminated Dean ahead of him not wanting to lose site of him and have to wander around to find him. He pulled up short of running into his brother's back, panting hard as Dean looked over his shoulder at him. Sam drew in deep breaths as he slowed his breathing and followed Dean when he moved on.

 **spn**

The night was even darker the deeper they tracked through the tombstones toward their destination. Dean dodged some small grave markers and jiggled the light making Sam aware of them so he wouldn't fall and get hurt. A few minutes later, he broke through some trees into the oldest part of the cemetery. The brothers paused for a moment and surveyed the clearing as best they could in the half moon rays that filtered down through the bare tree limbs. Dean shone his light quickly around and spotted what looked like a rock altar behind the tombstones. A slab of smooth rock, three feet by five feet rested on a boulder almost like a table. The brothers split up and melted into the brush on either side, being sure they had a good view of the area. It was just after eleven now so they hoped they wouldn't have long to wait.

Thirty minutes later, voices could be heard heading for the clearing. A few minutes later, six bodies could be seen in the light of flashlights as the teenagers headed for the rock slab. Someone pulled torches out and positioned them around the slab, lighting them for light. Dean and Sam watched from the shadows as the guys started setting jars on the altar. Sam stiffened when he saw Casey being held by two of the guys. She was gagged and her hands were tied in front of her. She struggled weakly against her capturers but couldn't get away.

"Get her on the altar, we need to get ready it's almost time." a male voice ordered.

Dean stepped closer and watched as the guy pulled a large knife from a knapsack. It's shiny silver blade glistened in the torch light as the guy grasp the wooden hilt and raised it to the sky chanting strange words as if blessing it. He tensed when a book was set down beside the girl. The others circled the slab waiting excitedly for who he figured was Tim to start the spell.

Sam's anger grew and he suddenly stepped from his hiding place to confront them.

"FBI assholes stop what you're doing now." Sam growled menacingly.

"Get him!" Tim yelled to his friend as he brandished the knife toward Sam.

They guys rushed Sam who batted them away like annoying bugs and rushed Tim. Dean headed their way just as Sam cried out in pain making him move faster. He saw Tim raise the knife again and saw blood dripping from the silver blade knowing it was his brother's. Rage took over as he went into _Little Brother Mode_ and pulled his gun shooting the knife from Tim's hand and firing again shooting him in the shoulder. He wasn't aiming for a kill shot only to incapacitate him.

"Sammy you ok?" Dean called as he stepped on Tim's hand when he reached for the wooden hilt of the knife.

"Yeah, just a scratch." Sam huffed hurrying to Casey and cutting the ropes binding her. He helped her sit up while Dean rounded up the others he had knocked to the side.

"Get yer asses up here." Dean growled kicking at the teenagers sprawled around on the ground moaning and groaning. "We'll see what your parents have to say about this stupid stunt you pulled. What the hell were ya going to do, sacrifice the girl?" he drilled jerking Tim to his feet as he cried out in pain from his injuries.

"We only wanted a little blood." Tim whined holding his arm tightly to his chest. "I need a doctor."

"You're lucky I didn't put one between your eyes you dumb sonovabitch. You have any idea what you could of unleashed messing with crap you know nothing about?" Dean demanded picking up the book and flipping through it. It didn't surprise him to see it was really a spell book from some witch. He threw it on the slab and took a torch holding it to the pages until it caught fire. Huge flames of red, black and orange sprang up as the book burned down to ashes.

"Casey are you ok?" Sam asked her as she pulled the gag from her mouth.

"I guess." she cried burying her face into Sam's chest. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and held her tight while she cried, trying to comfort her.

"I'll call the locals and let them take over." Dean said tying Tim's hands behind his back and pushing him down on the rock slab. "Get over here you idiots and park it." he ordered in a tone that told them they better obey. They shuffled around not sure what to do. "Let me put it this way, you want a bullet in the leg or hands tied?" he asked pulling his gun from the waistband of his jeans and pointing it at them. The guys quickly did as he said and sat on the slab allowing him to secure their hands behind them.

"C'mon Casey, we'll go wait out by the gate for the local cops. They'll want a statement from you." Sam told her gently. He knew she was scared and possibly going into shock and wanted to get her away from this place. "I'll be at the gate." Sam said to his brother as he steered Casey back through the trees.

"You wanna bes don't know how lucky you are that we were here to stop this dumb ass move. You have no idea the monster that could of been unleashed. This is a warning, any of you try somethin' like this again, we'll be back an' next time you won't walk away." he spat wading Tim's shirt in his fist and jerking him up getting in his face. "This is your only warning, consider yourself lucky I let you live. No one hurts my brother!" he hissed into his ear making sure he got the message, giving him a hard shake before throwing him back down. Tim whimpered and tried to scoot away from him. Sirens could be heard stopping nearby and Dean left the teenagers to direct the cops back there.

 **spn**

"All I can say is I'm glad this freakin' holiday is over with for another year." Dean said settling back into the Impala's driver's seat. "Dude it's like everyone goes crazy for one night a year."

"I know, now can we find a motel and crash for a few days?" Sam asked slumping down in the passenger seat. "I've had enough of this holiday too."

"But I did get candy." Dean smirked as he popped some M&M into his mouth and munching happily.

"Of course you did." Sam replied rolling his eyes at his brother's remark.


End file.
